


Hell of a Day

by Spiralleds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04, holiday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's turning the big three-oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmaticblues (enigmaticblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/gifts).



Sky's the crisp-clear of too damn cold. Least it can't snow and they can make good time.

"So, tomorrow."

If only they had a destination. Dean's spares a glance before changing lanes. "Yeah?"

"Big three-oh. Any requests?"

That was decades ago. Not that he'll tell Sammy. Going on autopilot, he says, "Tub of raspberry jello and the Bjorkland twins."

"Dude, that's sick."

"How'd you figure?"

"They were _seven_ when we left Bangor."

"Now they'd be twentysomething." Dean shrugs. "And Mrs. Bjorkland was _hot_. Double the pleasure, man."

It has the desired affect. After the choking noise, Sam drops the topic.

~~~~~

  
"What's up?" Dean asks when they meet up.

Sam nods to the restaurant. "Possession."

"Shit, Sammy. What'd I say when you swore all the Disneyland characters were possessed?"

"Sometimes a kitsch is just a kitsch," he grits it out.

Dean grins, triumphant, but walks in anyway, scanning the room. "Now what?"

"Here." Sam's putting a beer in one hand and tokens in the other. "Old school games are in the back. Pizza'll be up in ten."

Turns out _Chuck E. Cheese_ isn't possessed. But greasy pizza, pitcher beer, and high score on _Asteroids_ isn't a bad for a Winchester birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dean Winchester and 30th birthday.


End file.
